Dans l'ombre de la nuit
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: Jaemin - DBSK - "Je dressais ce mur de parenté, ce lien factice de filiation pour me rebuter et lui avec."


-Jae, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ? **Interrogea Changmin de l'encadrement de la porte. **

**Dans la cuisine, un papier à la main, assis au milieu de la pièce, j'avoue qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. **

-Je révise la choré.

-Dans la cuisine ?

-Oui.

-Assis ?

-Oui.

-Avec un papier ?

-Oui

-On t'a jamais dit que tu étais bizarre parfois ?

-Tu es celui qui le répète le plus souvent**, souris-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. **

**Situation on ne peut plus banale, mais comme toujours un simple regard suffisait à nous faire perdre le contact avec le réel. D'interminables secondes muettes pendant lesquelles nous échangions plus qu'avec tous les mots du monde. Comme si mes yeux envoyaient des milliers de déclarations silencieuses que je savais réciproques. Un échange aussi court que prohibé qu'en tant qu'ainé je ne pouvais laisser perdurer. **

-Si mon cher fils n'est là que pour critiquer sa mère adorée, il peut tout autant partir, **plaisantais-je en me levant. **

**Il le savait. Il devinait que derrière l'humour se cachait un refus. Et il voyait tout aussi bien qu'au fond, c'était lui que je refusais. Je dressais ce mur de parenté, ce lien factice de filiation pour me rebuter et lui avec. Si la morale, la raison et l'amitié n'avaient pas réussi à le faire, alors peut-être que cette image du tabou de l'inceste y parviendrait. **

**Je sentais dans son regard une sorte de défi. Sans un bruit, un interrogatoire dans l'ombre. Vérifiant ma volonté, ma détermination. Pour ne pas faiblir je brisais le contact. Je lui tournai le dos, déposant ma feuille sur le plan de travail, la scrutant plus que nécessaire, dans l'attente de son départ. J'étais incapable de me montrer plus violent, pourtant je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Il avait beau être mature, il était loin de comprendre ce que ce genre de sentiments représentaient. **

**Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, ce n'était pas nous deux que cela impliquait. C'était le groupe tout entier, l'agence, les fans. Nous étions des stars et ceci était le revers de la médaille. Les fanfictions yaoistes avaient beau prospérer sur internet, il ne fallait pas oublier que ces jeune filles imaginatives étaient minoritaires. **

**Nous vendions nos voix, nos corps, nos images et quelques part, nos vies.**

**Nous étions tout entier aux mains de nos fans, manipulés par notre agence. Si l'on nous interdisait d'être trop proche de nos collègues féminines, ce n'était pas pour se laisser aller auprès d'un autre membre du groupe. Mais allez lui faire comprendre … **

**Derrière moi, je sentais toujours sa présence, mais n'osais pas bouger. À chaque fois je pouvais le lire dans ses prunelles « l'amour est plus fort que tout ». Naïveté. Rien de plus. Pour avoir vécu dix ans dans ce milieu, je savais que tout n'était pas si simple. Voilà une phrase qui était tout juste bonne à satisfaire les gamins excessivement romantiques. **

**J'ai beau dire, combien de fois ai-je voulu me laisser aller ? Suivre simplement mes envies, abandonner toutes ces responsabilités bien trop pesantes … bien trop de fois. Et toujours, il était celui qui faisait faiblir mes convictions. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. **

**Qu'avait-il fait de moi ? Un pauvre homme faible en proie à ses propres sentiments. Des sentiments bien trop écrasants. J'aurai voulu effacer cela. Mon amour, comme le sien, pour éviter toute souffrance. Mais si je n'avais pas réussi à faire disparaître le mien, j'espérais au moins dissiper le sien. Il était jeune, buté, mais surement plus enclin à se laisser convaincre. Aussi dur que cela puisse être, avec le temps, j'y parviendrai. **

**Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Yunho arriva à son tour dans la pièce. Je me tournais vers lui, évitant volontairement tout contact visuel avec notre cadet et échangeais un sourire avec notre leader.**

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je révisais la choré.

-Dans la cuisine ? **Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.**

-On me l'a déjà faite, **dis-je en simulant une petite moue boudeuse. **

**Aussitôt Yunho se précipita vers moi et pinça une de mes joues comme à un enfant. Quand je disais qu'il ne me considérait pas comme un homme … **

-Oooh te vexe pas Jae, Minnie à été méchant ?

**Du coin de l'œil, j'observais notre « bébé » qui n'était pas décidé à louper une miette du spectacle. Je fronçais le nez face à mon meilleur ami si proche de moi et hochais de la tête sans pour autant m'éloigner de lui.**

-Vilain enfant. On devrait être plus strict. On est peut-être trop laxiste avec ce gosse, **dit-il en se plaçant dans mon dos, croisant ses bras autour de mes hanches. **Quoique pas sure que les autres soient mieux, **ajouta-t-il en plaisantant. **

**Je ris discrètement et croisai accidentellement le regard de Changmin fixé sur moi. Gêné, je me concentrai sur le plafond, laissant aller ma tête contre l'épaule de Yunho. **

**Entre nous, rien n'était ambigu. Nous étions aussi proches que deux personnes pouvaient l'être sans aucun sens caché. Nous étions bien ensemble sans arrière pensées. Tout était clair, c'est ce qui me permettait de me laisser autant aller dans ses bras. **

-Sois un peu plus gentil avec ta mère s'il-te-plait, sinon papa sera obligé de sévir,** rit Yunho en me berçant doucement. **

**Je le laissais faire avec une sorte de gratitude. J'acceptais le couple fictif que nous formions avec Yunho comme un moyen d'éloigner ce cher magnae de mon désir brulant. En face, Changmin grimaça un étrange rictus qui se voulait probablement sourire. Son regard noir m'enjoignit d'arrêter ce cinéma.**

**Nous avions beau savoir tous les trois qu'aucun sentiment amoureux ne me liait à Yunho, il m'en voulait d'être si démonstratif avec mon ami alors que je mettais tant de distance entre lui et moi.**

**Je mettais tellement d'efforts à tout rendre plus naturel entre nous … Si un tout petit pourcentage de ces efforts avait été utilisé à bon escient, probablement les choses seraient-elles différentes. **

-Yunho … je pourrai parler à Jae … d'un truc … **tenta-t-il après un long moment de réflexion.**

**L'attention du leader se porta sur lui, surpris avant de se reposer sur moi. Il me lâcha, toujours souriant, comprenant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cette conversation. Égal à lui-même, il s'éclipsa sans demander la moindre explication. Cette simple demande lui suffisait. Par mesure de prévention à notre égard, il ferma la porte, préservant l'intimité de notre discussion. **

-Jaejoong … **commença-t-il en rassemblant son courage. **Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?

-Changmin. Ce n'est pas la peine de perdre notre temps. On en a déjà parlé pas vrai ? Il n'y a rien à changer, les choses sont très bien comme elles sont. Laisse cette potentielle histoire où elle est, d'accord ? **Le coupai-je sans lui laisser le temps de commencer réellement à parler. **

**Son regard jusqu'alors tinté de jalousie se couvrit de colère contenue qui pour la première fois m'était adressée. **

-Tu plaisantes ? **S'outra-t-il choqué par mon manque de tact. **

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas concevable. Laisse tomber tout ça.

**J'étais dur, plus que jamais auparavant, mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne me laissait pas d'autre choix. Trop de détermination, trop d'affection. Plus que je ne pouvais le laisser en avoir pour moi. Mais loin de le dissuader, mes mots semblèrent renforcer sa volonté, redoubler sa colère. **

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je peux tout laisser tomber comme ça ? Que je peux abandonner mes sentiments d'un claquement de doigt ? Je sais très bien qu'au fond tu n'y crois pas, **défia-t-il avec une conviction fragile.** À moins que ce soit mes sentiments eux-mêmes auxquels tu ne crois pas, **murmura-t-il anxieusement, la voix cassée. **

**Les muscles de sa mâchoire contractés, la gorge serrée, les yeux durs … il reflétait tout entier la sincérité. Une sincérité qui me touchait en plein cœur. Une sincérité qui me terrorisait par sa pureté. **

-Changmin …

-Ne fais pas celui qui sait tout Jae. Tu as décidé de tout ça seul. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon avis, simplement parce que tu penses que c'est ce qui est le mieux. Mieux ? Mais mieux pour qui ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ce que c'est pour moi ?

**Je soupirais, il avait quelque chose de l'enfant en plein caprice. Je ne pouvais pas céder à ce genre de choses, cependant face à sa détresse si sincère, je sentais mes résistances lâcher.**

-Je sais aussi ce que tu vas me dire. Mais tu ne comprends pas. J'ai passé un temps infini à me torturer sur mes sentiments, à m'interroger sur les tien. C'était une période difficile. Pourtant ils ont beau être réciproques _et ne le conteste pas_ je n'ai jamais souffert autant qu'en ce moment. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi, il n'y a aucune raison de compliquer les choses !

-Changmin, tu ne comprends pas, **entrepris-je de lui expliquer.**

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Tu arrives peut-être très bien à continuer comme ça, mais moi je ne peux pas endurer cette souffrance éternellement !

**Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Changmin était du genre détaché, introverti, surtout en ce qui concernait sa vie privée. On me disait froid, mais il était sûrement celui qui l'était le plus. Il n'aimait pas s'exposer. Alors je savais ce que lui coutait ce genre de scène ouverte. **

**Je savais aussi qu'il ne se contrôlait pas. Contrairement à moi, ce n'était pas la raison qui le guidait. Les yeux humides, seul son cœur parlait. **

**Pris de compassion, je me laissais aller à un instant de faiblesse et passait mes bras autour de son torse, le serrant contre moi aussi fort que possible pour le réconforter. Inconsciemment, mes gestes semblaient contredire ouvertement mes pensées. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mon tee-shirt dans mon dos. Il déglutit difficilement puis sa respiration s'apaisa, son cœur aussi. Signifiant aussi la reprise muette de ses négociations. **

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça.

-Tu sais que je n'abandonnerai pas.

**Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, j'aurai pu rire. Mais l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas. **

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça implique,** répondis-je ignorant son ton ferme et déterminé. **

-Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime.

**Un frisson me parcouru, je me sentis fébrile. Malgré ma résistance, ses déclarations avaient toujours le même effet. Les yeux clos, je luttais. Contre moi, contre lui. Je ne savais même plus. **

-Je sais que l'on n'a pas le droit de s'exposer, mais je ne te demande pas le bout du monde. Je veux juste t'aimer.

**Un peu plus et c'était moi qui pleurait. Passant d'un état à l'autre au gré de ses mots. Tel un pantin répondant à son marionnettiste, j'étais tout entier entre ses mains. **

-On passe notre vie entière sous les projecteurs, mais juste un peu avec moi, laisse-toi aller dans l'ombre.

**Tout contre lui, je me blottis un peu plus. Il fit de même. Pour ne plus se lâcher. **

**Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Après tout je savais mes sentiments réciproques. L'un comme l'autre nous vivions enfouissant au plus profond de nous une partie de notre âme. **

**Ces sentiments. Volés, Tabous, Étouffés. Ce bonheur. **

**Pour ne le laisser s'échapper que dans ces instants à la dérobé. Dissimulé derrière un regard, un sourire. Dans ce silence … **

**N'éclatant que pour nous seuls dans l'ombre de la nuit. **


End file.
